


Family Business

by misura



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Queen family snapshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideal_girl (trainwreckdress)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwreckdress/gifts).



"Just look at us," Thea said, posing for the cameras and smiling. "Starling City's finest crime-fighting family."

"Not a particularly difficult epitome to earn, given that we're probably also it's _only_ crime-fighting family."

"Oh, don't ruin it, Mom. And smile."

Moira smiled thinly. "And I don't _fight_ crime, Thea. I merely expose it when I find it. Unlike you and Oliver, I leave it to the proper authorities to deal with the rest."

"You're totally like one of those cool old ladies from one of those British detective shows."

"Mom, Thea. More smiling, less talking, please? Let's not waste any more time here than we have to, all right? I'm sure we've all got more important things to do with our time than show how happy we are with the opening of a new office building."

"Whatever you say, big brother," Thea said, while Moira asked: " _Old_?".

**Author's Note:**

> they could be like the Batfamily, except not really?
> 
> (but I do love the idea of Moira joining in the heroing business somehow, even if it's just by being a cool old lady who solves crimes. so.)


End file.
